


Seeing double

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Janti - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Creepy, Dark Web, Gore, Janti - Freeform, M/M, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: It was late and Jack was tired after spending the day with his friend Well.. acquaintance the two men don't talk often but when they did it was normally for hours about creepy stuff the other found online, Jack was interested in that kinda stuff none the less





	Seeing double

(Art By Konoira)

It was late and Jack was tired after spending the day with his friend Well.. acquaintance but he liked to think they were friends, the two men don't talk often but when they did it was normally for hours about creepy stuff the other found online, Jack was interested in that kinda stuff none the less, Robin had been talking about exploring the deep web recently and Jack was there to watch him explore the web pages.

As he watched him get everything set up such as Tor and a few other things so he was 'Safe' but Jack knew there really wasn't a safe way to explore the deep web, He let Jack take control for a bit and he stumbled upon a link with a neon green color and Zalgo text "Anti-Virus" he said and Robin perked up "did you find something? Anti-Virus.. isn't Anti the name of that like evil version of yourself?" He walked over and kneeled down, Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah it is probably just a coincidence" 

Recognizing the text from Zalgo text he used when he uploads on YouTube himself even using it, it was cryptic after all, after a while the page loaded and showed different tabs for what seemed to be for murderers as well there were a few showing and explaining different kinds of knives and how to use them on people, that, of course, made Jacks' stomach sink since the thought of being stabbed scared him in the first place.

When he saw videos that it showed how to torture people over time by slowly cutting into there body's so all they felt was pain and eventually would bleed out, Robin quickly noticed Jacks discomfort and told him that he could head home and he would update Jack if anything happened.

Jack walked home since he didn't live too far away but felt like he was being watched but shook his head thinking he was still spooked from the Website after a bit he made it to his apartment and went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed and untied his converse and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and went and undressed and go into the shower, the warm water made Jack realize how tired he actually was he quickly finished up and semi-dried his hair with the towel and he proceeded to dry off his body.

He got changed into the boxers and pants and yawned covering his mouth and running a hand through his damp hair and crawling into his bed, it had been warm in his house and he had felt with it since it almost falls meaning it will cool down and he can wear the remaining 95% of his clothing.

He pulled the blanket just over his legs keeping his chest exposed as the fan in his room began to cool him down he let one leg be outside of the blanket and he relaxed and went on his phone and went into tumblr going through and liking as much stuff as he could and responding, Jack saw all the drawings coming through from his latest play through and it made him smile, after awhile he set his phone down and closed his eyes as sleep began to take over him.

Jack looked around the dark space and then saw a sliver of light and saw the door of the room creek open he saw the silhouette of a man and he froze in place making eye contact and noticed a piercing green eye and the right one being a light blue that contrasted with his own sea blue eyes, Jack blinked and the man stayed in the doorway and moved a hand to his pocket and lunged at Jack with a pocket knife, it opened with a click and covered Jacks mouth "You are Pathetic" he growled out as the man used his other hand to grab Jacks throat and lightly push the blade against his skin, Jack squirmed underneath the man and hit his sides with his arms trying to push him off.

The other man growled under his breath and pulled back his hand from Jacks' mouth and punched the smaller man's nose and it didn't break surprisingly but blood began to drip down his face, The man quickly pushed the pocket knife back against Jacks' neck and pushed down and cut across and all that Jack felt was pain and he gasped trying to breathe and felt his own blood flowing down his neck thick and warm.

Jack shot up in his bed grabbing at his throat gasping and panting feeling like couldn't catch his breath, he quickly turned his phone flashlight on not seeing anything or anyone and wiped at his nose feeling wetness and noticed it was bleeding "of course" he whispered out and got up to get some tissues from the bathroom.

He tried to calm his breathing as he went back to his room and laid back down closing his eyes to see those glowing eyes again he opened his eyes again something about them being so familiar and terrifying at the same time, after a few minutes of silence he had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I read an amazing fic by Sparklepines and it inspired me to write some Janti. I’m in love with their fics and art so much


End file.
